


Italian Fortune

by InfinityIllusion



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Don't ask me about the title IDEK, Flames as Hogwarts Houses, Flames as magic, Gen, a butchering of canon, a butchering of history, which is to say this is an HP fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityIllusion/pseuds/InfinityIllusion
Summary: How the Italian schools were formed, how Italian magic behaves.
(Where is the line between Italian and Roman when magic transcends ages?)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did this instead of readings for my class, haha...which is actually currently talking about Roman history (yes, taking Latin did do things for me, thanks Mom!). Hopefully this is at least mildly entertaining and maybe a pick-me-up after voting, depending on how things go at the end of the day.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope. Am the wrong nationality to own either.
> 
> Also: okay, so in this fic, those who hold with ancient Roman pagan traditions don't like the Church. Given all the things that happen historically, although are left out of this fic, that occur to pagans, in addition to the witch trials, I don't think this is unreasonable from the POV of these fictitious characters. I understand that things in reality are different, but this is a fusion of KHR, where they literally can light themselves on fire with their will power, and Harry Potter (magic, need I say more?).
> 
> Anyways, speaking of nationalities, if you are able to, please vote in the US elections today.

* * *

There are a variety of events not covered in Hogwarts’ History of Magic class.  This is in some small part due to the teacher, as Cuthbert Binns was incredibly focused upon the Goblin Wars for personal reasons, and in some part due to Magical Britain’s superiority complex, rooted in ancient traditions that led them to be almost permanently trapped in the Middle Ages. 

(The story behind the Knight Bus has never been satisfactorily answered; some blame the Department of Mysteries, others grumble about enterprising Muggleborns.)

Regardless, Hogwarts’ current curriculum ignores the majority of magical communities beyond their own borders, which is why so many would be horrified to see how the glorious Italians, who hail from the Greeks, Etruscans, Romans, and others of dignified magical lineage and history, have become so entangled with the modern mundane world.

It starts, of course, in ancient times.

The Romans, of course, adapted Greek religion to fit with their own, altered and added to Etruscan gods and expanded the blended pantheon to what is known today.  Muggle historians, mythologists, and hobbyists would likely tell an interested person that the gods sprung up, in part, as an explanation for the unknown – a modern science, of some sort, for those who don’t understand, cannot comprehend, the magic behind everything that occurs. 

Thus, the true heroes these myths are based upon are ignored.

Training began at a young age, the boys prepared for their part in continuing Rome’s expansion – from the Monarchy to the end of the Empire, Romans were always hungry for more land, more knowledge, more power.  As such, the boys were exposed to life-threatening experiences quite early on, and their magic, for those that had it, reacted to save their respective lives.

Some were blessed by Apollo, their magic patterning after his energy and healing abilities to obliterate any threat.

Others were honored to take after the Aeolians, bringing storms to annihilate their enemies and protect their family.

Yet others’ magic took after the Earth Shaker, who lent his powers over water to those who wished to sweep away any opposition, and leave the sea calm in their wake.

There were those who took after the Underworld’s mists, shared patronage by Hecate and Pluto, a powerful double blessing that let them twist reality and replace it with images from Tartarus or Elysian Fields.

So, too, did those who wandered freely take after the willful Proserpina, and her ability to propagate and thrive in the fields of their choosing.

Then there were those of Zeus, who were the manifestation of the god’s thunderbolts on earth and just as deadly in their ability to absorb and return attacks.

But finally, there were those who were Zeus’ offspring, of so they were called, who were the embodiment of the wide sky itself, and took after the softer side of Zeus, it was said, that only his true children could see.

It was these last ones who, as the sons of Zeus, took the lead in the armies, in the government, and bettered Rome so it lasted for centuries, beyond the Greeks, beyond many of their contemporaries.

But empires cannot last forever (though the Ottomans tried), and for all that Romulus Augustus was a strong Lightening, he was no Sky to Rome and could not compensate for the fracturing occurring, nor the constant invasions of the territory that was shrinking by the day.  So Rome fell.

But before that, schools were erected to ensure that the magical children could bond, could clash, strengthen and better themselves to protect a Sky and lead Rome.  They were separated into seven schools – the Skies in the center, to better access their peers and prevent undue clashes (who knew Proserpina’s chosen would be so violent?), and to create their own cohorts which they would later lead for Rome’s benefit and glory.

Those schools did not end with Rome’s fall.

(They were hidden, long before, as the new religion rose and threatened what has sustained the empire for centuries.  There were not explanations for the differences between magic types under this new religion – instead it was all attributed to one God…and was rejected for that reason.

Those families who changed to follow this new ideology were cast from the schools, Hecate’s children wiping the history and traditions of their forefathers from their minds and magic.

Thus the schools, and magic, split.)

Yet the fighting, ingrained into the very magic they wielded, would not cease, and battles wrecked Rome – Italy – for many years afterwards, throwing them backwards from where they stood at the height of the Empire and back to the days of Romulus and Remus and thievery, for all their grand houses and long history, and books – the precious commodity that determined where among the families, where in the power hierarchy, one fell. 

And so it remained, fracturing further under the Black Death brought by rats from fleas carrying the disease from the foothills of mountains under Mongolian control, from Caffa, where biological warfare was carried out by those men who put Caffa under siege and launched bodies over the walls to force those within to surrender.

This would not have worried the Italian magicals, beyond affecting the trade they engaged in and relied upon in the mundane world.  They, the magicals, were civilized, had magic, had bathing and personal hygiene that would not otherwise be seen for centuries more because Hygenia was a daughter of Apollo and knew exactly what she was talking about for health prevention, working closely with Asclepius.

However, and scorned child of Hecate (who, it must be remembered shared patronage of these men with Pluto) mutated the disease to be more potent against the magicals, and so their society collapsed as well.

(Otherwise, history would be very different – the magicals once more taking their place as the patrons of Italy and bringing it to the forefront of the world in ways beyond simple trade, as they scorned their non-magical counterparts.

But, that is not what occurred, and so history remains as it is.)

Before the next attempt at reclaiming their place in Italian society, which would have been ill advised given the strength of the Catholic church and their war on the magical’s believes and very presence, the entirety of the world decided to withdrawn from the mundane.

In fear of the Church at the heart of Italy.

(It was a blow the magicals, who might as well be called Romans for that’s how they still saw themselves – to differentiate between them and those who split away to follow the new religion that wanted them all dead, never seemed to recover from.)

So the Romans and Italians both complied and slunk further into the shadows.

Yet, this space had little room, and constant warfare brought both to near eradication as families fled to safer areas and left behind the staunchest supporters of both sides.

Given the history of the Romans, one would assume that they won the war.  But they were also more pragmatic than the others, could see the opportunities their abilities allowed them to access – those trade routes and other illegal activities which had created and expanded their fortunes and so they conceded to the Italians and remained in limbo between the non-magicals and the Italian magicals.

This is where they thrived.  Not initially – crimes against each other were so high that it was, for a time, thought to be an ultimately fruitless endeavor, which lead to the rise of Vigilantes in any given area.  The most famous of which is, of course, Giotto Vongola (although, as to which one truly began the family that eventually grew to control the underworld, it is not fully clear, as there were a number of “Giotto”s in that area through the centuries).

In any event, the solidification of Vongola’s power, the Roman’s power, directly led to the creation and structure of the notorious modern Italian underworld and its ruler, the Vongola.

* * *

Comments, kudos, and relevant concrit is always welcome.

~Fini~

 


End file.
